


home is where you are

by lampadaire (averses)



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Paris (City), Weddings, film director david, flight attendant matteo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averses/pseuds/lampadaire
Summary: David’s waiting for him outside the gates, wearing one of Matteo’s sweaters and looking like he hasn’t slept in forever. A smile spreads on his face when he sees Matteo and he waves.Matteo hurries his steps, almost running and before he knows it, he’s home.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	home is where you are

The airport is almost empty, so early in the morning. Through the windows, he can see orange and purple hues coloring the sky. Charles de Gaules is one of Matteo’s favourite airports, but today it seems much too big knowing someone is waiting for him on the other side. 

He passes through security, greeting the guards with a polite smile. He hasn’t slept in over 20 hours and all he can think about is cuddling in bed with the love of his life. 

David’s waiting for him outside the gates, wearing one of Matteo’s sweaters and looking like he also hasn’t slept in forever. A smile spreads on his face when he sees Matteo and he waves.

Matteo hurries his steps, almost running and before he knows it, he’s home. 

David’s arms wrap around him, holding him tight. There’s a kiss on top of Matteo’s head and warmth spreads on his cheeks, even though he’s been kissed by David a thousand times before. 

“I missed you,” he mutters against David’s neck, kissing his warm skin once, twice. 

“Me too,” says David into his hair. 

They pull apart and their lips meet for a long, unhurried kiss. Matteo runs his fingers through David’s messy hair, his thumb brushing against David’s cheek. 

They pull apart, laughing as they share a look. David throws an arm around Matteo’s shoulders, pulling him close. “Let’s go to sleep for a thousand years,” he says. He takes a second to look his boyfriend up and down. “You look hot in this flight attendant uniform but I think you’d look even hotter without it,” he whispers in his ear. 

Matteo is always surprised when David is this straightforward with him. The first time he received a sexy text from him, he was with some of his coworkers in a New York bar. He got so flustered he had to hide in the bathroom for a while and splash cold water on his face until it went back to its normal color. 

David takes his suitcase out of his hands, and they walk towards the parking lot. 

“How is it going on set?” asks Matteo, following David closely because he’s not sure what the rental car looks like. 

“Everyone’s pretty nice. I’ve picked up a lot of French already,” David says. “Marion taught me some sentences. Said you wouldn’t be able to resist me if I told you those.” 

Marion is the female lead in the movie David is directing in Paris. David and her seem to be spending a lot of time together, according to the updates he sends him on Snapchat. Matteo knows David struggled to make friends on the last set he worked on in Austria. He’s happy to see him forming friendships, now that they both cannot spend much time with their old friends in Berlin. They keep in touch, but it’s not the same. 

“Oh, really?” Matteo smiles at his boyfriend. “What’d you learn?” 

“It’s for later,” David says, stopping in front of a really small car. He unlocks the doors, putting Matteo’s suitcase in the trunk before opening the passenger door. 

Matteo quickly kisses him again before getting in, determined not to waste any occasion. 

He doesn’t let go of his hand for the entire car ride. 

* * *

David’s airbnb is a small studio right over a bakery, in a busy Paris neighbourhood. It smells of fresh bread and David goes down for some fresh croissants while Matteo showers, finally washing out the hair gel keeping his crazy locks neat. 

He goes through David’s drawers, finding a lot of his own clothes amongst David’s. He finally picks out an oversize t-shirt that smells like his boyfriend and pulls it over his head. David smiles as he watches him from the couch. 

“I had missed seeing you in my clothes,” he says. 

Matteo points to the sweater David is wearing. “At this point, it’s our clothes.” 

He goes through the fridge, frowning at the lack of contents to choose from. “Are you always eating out?” 

“I’m barely ever home. We’re working day and night for this,” David says, and Matteo understands why he looks so exhausted. “But I managed to get us a few days in the next few weeks, so we can go to the Louvre and visit Versailles and whatever tourists do in France. Ok?” 

Matteo nods, but he can’t help but frown a little. “Don’t overwork yourself to spend some time with me. As long as I can sleep in your arms once in a while, I’ll be happy.” 

Neither Matteo nor David have very stable schedules. Matteo usually tries to work two weeks and then has a few weeks off. He likes to spend those weeks with David, wherever he is working. Back when he was working in Austria, David had worked himself to the point of fainting just so he could spend time with Matteo. 

“I won’t,” David says. “I just missed you, and it’s our first time in Paris together.” 

Matteo finally picks up a jar of fruit jam and joins David on the couch, taking a croissant out of the paper bag. 

“Did you hear anything about the series you wanted to direct in Berlin?” Matteo asks. 

David nods, reaching out to push Matteo’s hair out of his eyes. “I spoke with the writers, and they’re really interested in having me direct it. I have so many ideas for it, and they seem excited too.” 

“It would be nice to be in Berlin. See our friends. Make sure Jonas’ baby’s first words are uncle Matteo,” he jokes, excited at the idea. 

“We could get married with everyone we love there, too.” 

Matteo freezes, almost dropping his croissant. Marriage had been dropped around a lot in their conversations in the past year. Matteo just never thought it would ever happen, with how hectic their lives are. He always imagined them getting married well into their 30s, once David gets the recognition he deserves and they can live comfortably enough that Matteo stops being a flight attendant. 

“You want to marry me this year?” Matteo asks. “Is this a proposal?” 

David stands up, walking to his bed and opening his bedside table drawer. 

“I got you a ring, actually,” he admits, picking up a little square box and bringing it back to the couch. “I know this proposal is a bit gauche. I’ve thought about how I should ask you a lot. But isn’t this the Matteo and David way?” 

Matteo discards his unfinished croissant on the table, taking the box from David’s hands and opening it without replying to him. The ring is a silver band with an encased diamond in the center. “Can you put it on my finger?” he asks David, looking up at him. He can’t help but smile a little, and David lets out a shaky laugh. 

He takes the ring in one hand, picking up Matteo's left hand with the other. 

“Thank you for not doing a public proposal. I think I would’ve died of shame,” Matteo admits, as David slips the ring on his finger. 

“I know you, Matteo.” David says. “I know you and I love you and we’re going to be spending the rest of our lives together.” 

“Corny,” Matteo says, but he’s smiling. He grabs David’s face between his hands, bringing him close so he can kiss him. 

It doesn’t take long before Matteo is in his lap and David’s sweater is discarded on the floor. Matteo’s fatigue is long gone, and now David’s the only thing on his mind. Matteo loves him like he’s never loved anyone or anything before, and David makes it clear he loves him back just as much. Sometimes it’s hard to believe that there’s someone in the world who loves him for him. Matteo doesn’t think he has much to offer, yet David never makes him feel like he needs to be anything else. 

“I never want to leave again,” Matteo says as they fall on the bed clumsily, with very few pieces of clothing left to take off. 

David stops kissing down his stomach long enough to say, “I think we’re pretty good at making up for the time spent apart.” 

* * *

Jonas looks like he hasn’t slept in three months. Through the screen, it’s impossible to tell what the stains on his shirt are. 

“I love this father look on you,” Matteo says. “Very sexy.”

Jonas looks down at his shirt, wincing at its state. 

“Never thought you’d ever look more put together than me,” admits Jonas. “I’ve been wearing this shirt for 5 days. Does this break your record?” 

Matteo shrugs. “I can’t say I remember, but probably not. You know I change shirts every day now? David even makes me do laundry.” 

“I always had faith in David,” says Jonas. He’s walking around his house, picking up toys. Matteo’s missed him so much, it’s been weeks since they last got to talk. He watches him clean up for a few seconds, thinking about how weird it is that his friends are settling down and starting families. It feels like just last week they were smoking unhealthy amounts of weed in Matteo’s flat all day. 

“How’s my girl?” asks Matteo. He’s never been much of a kid lover, but when Thea was born he softened a little. 

“She’s thankfully asleep right now. Her teeth are starting to come out and she’s crying all day,” Jonas says. “I think I’ve slept less than 20 hours in the past week.” 

“Well, David and I will be in Berlin for a while. He’s been hired for a series. We’ll take her whenever you need.” 

“Bro, sometimes I think you want to see my daughter more than you want to see me,” says Jonas, pretending to be hurt. He finally settles down on the couch. 

“She’s my goddaughter, I think it wins over my best friend now,” Matteo says. “Your fault.” 

Jonas rolls his eyes. “How’s David?” 

“He’s good. We’re good. We miss Germany now though. Can’t wait to be there and start planning our wedding,” Matteo says casually. 

Jonas barely even reacts. “Fucking finally dude.” 

“What?” 

“You guys have been dating for so long, it was about time,” says Jonas. “The girls are gonna be so excited. Hanna and Amira have been trying to make Mia propose to Victoria for months just so they could plan the wedding, even though neither of them want to get married.” 

Matteo leans his head back on the couch, sighing. “We’re not gonna have much of a say, are we?” 

“No way,” confirms Jonas. “Can I tell them or do you want to do it yourself?” 

“Let’s wait. I’m doing a Dubai/Berlin flight next week. I’ll have a few hours, maybe we could organize something. You can tell Hanna though,” decides Matteo. 

He looks up when he hears the door being unlocked, smiling brightly at the man who walks through the door. 

“Welcome home,” he says. David collapses next to him on the couch, kissing his cheek before resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Bro,” David says. 

“Bro,” replies Jonas. “Congrats on the engagement." 

“Thanks. Are you writing your best man speech already?” David asks. 

Matteo takes a moment to look at him, the dark circles under his eyes. He presses a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Man, I have so much to say,” Jonas says, and Matteo chuckles to himself. 

“Can it be worse than Mia’s maid of honor speech at your wedding?” he asks. The speech had been almost half an hour long, and everyone had cried. 

“Maybe I’ll write a song for you guys. Talk about true love,” says Jonas. 

“The poor wedding guests.” 

“You’ll like the song so much you’ll cry.” 

“It’s a challenge,” Matteo ends up saying. 

Jonas looks away from the phone, looking alarmed. “She’s woken up. The beast.” 

“Go, go, before she gets angry,” Matteo says, smiling as he hangs up the call. 

David and Matteo are suddenly alone. “Nap?” asks Matteo. 

David nods. They make their way to the bed, slipping in between the sheets. Matteo rests his head on David’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

“No cold feet?” asks David after a few moments of silence, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“About us getting married? David, you’re my universe. I don’t know what about the last 8 years we’ve spent together makes you think I wouldn’t want to be married to you.” 

“It’s just that I’ve spent so long thinking it would never happen that it’s a little bit hard to believe someone wants to be with me.” 

Matteo frowns, sitting up. Tears are shining in David’s eyes, and he understands it’s one of those nights. They’re less frequent than when they first started dating, but they still happen. David doubts, and Matteo’s there to tell him just how much he loves him. 

“Hey, look at me,” demands Matteo, and David meets his eye. “The first time I thought about marrying you, we were 19. It was our anniversary, and you wore that secondhand suit you liked so much. You looked so handsome, and you were so proud. We went to that expensive restaurant we saved up for, and then we went back to mine and we danced to slow music in my room because you didn’t want to stop wearing the suit. You loved it so much, and I thought that one day we’d get married, so I could see you happy in an expensive suit. I’ve never believed in marriage. You know my parents. All my life, I said I would never get married. Yet you came, and I knew that if it was you I married, there would be nothing meaningless about it. I want to dance with you and swear my love to you and be surrounded by our loved ones, even if it’s just for an evening,” Matteo says, his eyes never leaving David’s. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say this many words,” David says, his voice a little shaky. 

Matteo laughs, his hand reaching out to wipe a tear on David’s cheek. “Get ready for my wedding vows, then.” 

“Are you going to make me bawl in front of all our guests?” asks David as Matteo lays down again, snuggling in David’s arms. 

“That’s the goal.” 

David presses a kiss on his forehead. “Thank you for loving me.” 

“It’s easy.”

* * *

The lights in the pub are dim, throwing shadows on everyone’s face. Kiki and Amira are sitting on either side of him, Carlos and Jonas kicked out of their chairs. Across the table, Hanna, Mia and Sam are leaning forward to participate in the conversation. 

“Do you want it to be in a church?” Kiki asks, and Matteo immediately shakes his head. Neither David nor him are religious, and he knows neither of them would feel comfortable. 

“We’d still have time to plan a summer wedding,” says Amira. 

“What do you mean, you still have time? It’s the middle of winter,” says Matteo, confused. He’s overwhelmed. As soon as Amira had noticed his ring, they had all started talking at the same time. 

“Weddings aren’t planned in a week, Matteo,” says Kiki, rolling her eyes. “There’s so much to do.” 

“How about flower crowns,” says Mia, her chin propped against her palm, a smile floating on her lips. Matteo gives her a look, and she shrugs. “It would be cute.” 

“We’re not wearing flower crowns,” says Matteo firmly. “Can’t we have this conversation in a few weeks when David and I are both here?” 

“But we have to start looking for a venue and send out invitations soon,” complains Kiki. “Have you chosen a date?” 

“We’ve been together 8 years, whether our wedding is in a few weeks or a few months won’t make a difference,” says Matteo. “Why don’t you guys make a group chat with David?” 

They immediately perk up at this, and Matteo stands up quickly, desperate to escape. He meets Carlos, Jonas and Abdi by the bar, chatting between themselves. He climbs on a stool next to Jonas and sighs, slumping against the bar. 

“They’re crazy,” he says. 

Carlos laughs. “You have no idea what you’ve just gotten into.” 

“Honestly, I’m sure David will be happy planning this with them. And I don’t really mind what the wedding is like,” admits Matteo. “I’m happy if he’s happy.” 

“We really aren’t teenagers anymore,” says Jonas. “I made a human being.” 

“This is a really weird way to say you’re a parent,” complains Abdi, frowning. 

Matteo takes out his phone and clicks on his conversation with David. He last texted him after landing in Berlin, like he always does when he lands anywhere. 

_ To: David _

_ Mia suggested we wear flower crowns at our wedding  _

It doesn’t take long for him to write back. 

_ From: David _

_ You’d look so pretty in a flower crown _

* * *

They get married in white flower crowns. They’re in a field, an hour out of Berlin. The sun is shining, which is a relief for everyone involved in the planification. There are less than 30 guests; their friends, alone or with their partners and a few chosen family members.

They’ve both decided to walk down the aisle. Hanna goes first, holding Thea in her arms and helping her throw some flowers. It’s clumsy, and everyone laughs. Matteo goes before David, his mom at his arm. He can feel his heart beat in his chest and he’s reciting the vows he’s learnt by heart again and again in his head so he won’t forget them. 

David goes next, Laura at his arm. His parents are there, sitting in the crowd, but it’s Laura he wants to walk down the aisle with. Matteo watches him, his heart full. He looks the most beautiful he’s ever looked, and Matteo’s breath is caught in his throat. 

David starts crying when Matteo reads out his vows, and surprisingly, so does Matteo. Amira is officiating the wedding with a certification she obtained online, taking her role extremely seriously. She’s all smiles when she declares them husbands. The crowd cheers when they kiss, their friends standing up in their seats to clap. 

Jonas plays the song he wrote during their first dance, and Matteo holds David close, listening to his heartbeat. They sway slowly to the acoustic guitar, and Matteo closes his eyes to take in the moment. 

Matteo’s life is filled with so much love. He knows David doesn’t believe in fate, but in that moment Matteo believes he is exactly where he is meant to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> i actually don't know how weddings work and only meant to write the proposal but then it was missing something  
> it's my first time writing for davenzi, i hope i did ok


End file.
